1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid couplings and, more particularly, to a quick connect fluid coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known quick connect fluid couplings which are especially adapted for use with a tubular and cylindrical nipple having an annular and circumferentially extending recess at a position spaced from the free end of the nipple. One such fluid coupling is utilized with a gas tank for an automotive vehicle.
These previously known quick connect couplings typically comprise a tubular and cylindrical body having a first, second end and a fluid passageway extending between the ends of the body. The first end of the body is movable between a disconnected position in which the body is spaced from the nipple, and a connected position, in which the nipple is axially received within the first end of the body. Additionally, the body includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced and radially extending openings which register with the annular recess in the nipple when the body is moved to its connected position.
A retainer, such as a ball, is positioned within each radially extending opening in the body. The retainers are radially movable between an inner locked position and an outer unlocked position. In their inner locked position, a portion of the retainer is positioned within the nipple recess thus locking the coupling and nipple together. Conversely, in their outer unlocked position, the retainers are spaced outwardly from the recess thus permitting the coupling and nipple to be axially moved relative to each other.
A locking collar is disposed coaxially around the body and is axially movable between an extended position and a retracted position. The locking collar includes a cam surface which coacts with the retainers to move the retainers from their outer unlocked position and to their inner locked position as the locking collar moves from its retracted and to its extended position. Furthermore, a spring resiliently urges the locking collar towards its extended position.
One disadvantage of these previously known quick connect couplings, however, is that the locking collar must be manually held in its retracted or cocked position against the force of the spring in order to make the initial connection between the coupling and the nipple. While in some situations, the collar can be simply manually moved to its retracted position in order to connect the coupling to the nipple, in many other situations it is difficult to maintain-the locking collar in its retracted position while the connection is made. This is particularly true in space-limited applications where there is insufficient space to allow the workman's hand to fit around and hold the locking collar while the connection is made. Furthermore, even in situations where space limitations do not present a problem, repetitively moving the collar to its cocked position, e.g. on an assembly line, is both tedious and tiresome.